


Camp Fire

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick scene in front of a campfire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Fire

Tony leaned back and tried not to laugh as he watched Bruce try to start the fire. He had been at it for a while now- crouched beside the logs hitting honest to god flints trying to catch a spark. Who carries around flints anyway? Why not use matches or a lighter? Not that he knew much about camping or being outdoors for that matter-but there HAD to be easier ways to do this.

“This would go faster if you helped” Bruce said without glancing at Tony.

“You were the one who wanted to go camping” Tony replied earning a death glare from Bruce. “Besides I am enjoying the view” Tony replied.

“What view?” Bruce asked noticing Tony’s lewd look-making him blush.

 **“** Like what you see” he teased.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t” Tony replied.

Bruce smiled and shook his head “I am glad” he said then turned back to his task.

“Have a question though big guy” Tony asked

“Hmm?” Bruce asked only half listening.

“Why are you using flints? “Why not matches?” Tony asked.

“When I was on the run-I always seemed to lose matches or a lighter. This was the only way I could start fires” He said as he rubbed harder.

Finally he smiled when the spark came and the twig caught fire slowly igniting the camp fire. “There” Bruce said as he brushed himself and stood there to stare at Tony.

“Stop staring at me Banner and get down here so I can make out with you next to the campfire” Tony said.

He smiled down at Tony-he had plans for the campfire-roasting hot dogs-s’mores-the whole shebang-but he liked Tony’s idea better. He leaned down bringing his lips to Tony’s-yep the s’mores can wait.


End file.
